Paths
by kostaskoffee
Summary: Choosing a decision is hard but what if that decision affected your future? Rated T for violence and strong language.


**Paths**

**Chapter One**

**Kostas' POV**

_''Divergence is dangerous'' echoed through my mind as I felt the same ghostly chill that went through my spine._

I lay still on my bed, staring up at the aqua marine ceiling as thoughts race across my brain. So many questions unanswered. I am not smart like the Erudite. I am not brave like the Dauntless. I am not selfless like the Abnegation. I am Amity and I am peaceful. How could I get Amity and Dauntless at the same time? Isn't Dauntless about fighting and bravery or is it about something else?

Tomorrow would be the choosing ceremony where all the 16 year old teenagers gather to choose their factions. They either choose to stay with their families or betray their own faction to choose a new path. I do not know what to pick. I have no family but only friends, but should I choose to abandon those friends and to betray Amity is my own choice. Of course I am going to stay in Amity, I don't belong anywhere else, right?

I took a deep breath and ran a hand through my blonde locks. I should get some sleep but the overlapping of voices inside my mind prevents me to do so.

I slowly sit up now staring at the darkness of my bedroom wall; I could faintly see my poster of the Amity symbol stuck on the wall. I've always thought that I would get Amity in my aptitude test and I would choose it in the choosing ceremony. Then I would marry Lena the girl next door and be peaceful and happy but do I really want that life? Of course I do want to have a life like that but do I really want it here? In Amity?

I think of the many possibilities of being in a different faction.

_ Wearing grey clothes and grey robes walking around unhappy and never having time for me in Abnegation..._

_ Or having to study all the time, reading about knowledge for fun in Erudite... _

_Or being brave and facing my fears in Dauntless..._

_ Or I could just stay here in safeness of my sanctuary. Amity._

* * *

I try to sleep but it is no use so I slip out of my covers and walk quietly but by accident step on to a Lego. I try a stifle a squeal but it comes out loud and clear, I immediately jump off the Lego covering my mouth with my eyes wide open in shock. I quickly walk to my balcony door. I slide it open and let the soft breeze whip my blonde hair around.

I walk into the balcony, watching over the beautiful scenery of the Amity in the evening sky. The tiny diamonds of sparkling light in the velvet of darkness shining down on the black world. In the day time this would look more admirable with the verdant meadows glistening with the morning dew as birds sing their daily song.

The animals would be roaming around the fields munching on the green grass but for now they are asleep and peaceful just like I should be right now.

I took a deep breath and felt the melodic airflow one more time before I stepped back into the warmth of my bedroom.

I slide the door closed and gently tiptoe to my bed, careful not to wake up my friend India. India was really kind; she was the only one who let me stay in her house after the trauma with my parents. India was older than me, she was 21 whilst I was 16 but she was pleasant enough to let me in. India was also like a mother figure to me, she always looked after me when I was hurt, she didn't discriminate me about why my parents did that to me, she was always happy and cheerful about everything. You would wonder how old she was because she was so mature for her age.

I would never want to leave her.

I slipped into my bed, snuggling into the warmth of my bed covers. I squeeze my eyes shut and fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**India's POV**

I awake with a jolt and I hear a muffled squeal. I sat up and think there is something wrong with Kostas so I rush over to his bedroom. I opened the door slowly to his bedroom and peeped inside.

I glance over to his bed and I could see him nowhere. I started to panic but my gaze changes to the balcony door.

I sighed in relief as I saw the dark figure looking over the farms of Amity and knew it was Kostas because he would always look outside to calm himself down, especially since tomorrow was a big day.

I knew it was the choosing ceremony tomorrow so he'll probably be thinking about that. I really want him to stay but I've gotten to know Kostas throughout my two years of living with him and I know he is different to anyone else in Amity. He is smart like the Erudite. He is brave like the Dauntless. He is selfless like the Abnegation but he is also peaceful like the Amity.

If he does choose to leave me then I would respect his decision because I just want him to choose the right thing for himself. I smile at him as the wind blew his hair about. I remember my aptitude test and I got Amity, I was over the moon even though I was Erudite at the time.

The past Erudite was never trouble causing but now Erudite and Abnegation are going at it, fighting over government roles. If you ask me, it was stupid because why can't we all get along and be peaceful? I am now Amity after all and I just want everything to be ok without any war. That's what we Amity people believe to not get into conflict.

Any ways when I was in Erudite they weren't corrupt until Jeannie Matthews came to play. I never liked her, none of the Amity like her because she is planning war on Abnegation but we choose not to say anything since we don't want to have them turn against us, but I shouldn't blame everything on Erudite. Erudite is still a part of me and will always be.

I always felt like I was his mother and I always tried to be even though I wasn't his real mother. At least I am nicer than his mother would ever be, can I even call him his mother?

I was the one that saved Kostas from the abuse he got from his parents and finally his parents disowned him after Kostas was caught by his brother and sister to be training in the forest. I was always there by his side through the tough times but I think it's now I should let him go and let him choose the right path for him.

* * *

I felt shuffling and I knew that Kostas was going back to bed. I backed away slowly, still on the other side of the door waiting for silence before going back into the bed. I quietly step inside and walk over to his bed then sat on the end of the bed.

I smile at how sweet Kostas looks as he is his sleep. I slip my hands into his and squeeze it firmly looking down at him.

''Choose wisely'' I whispered into his ear before I placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

I pulled away and ruffled his hair slightly ''you are different Kostas; you need to pick the right faction ok? I don't want you to make a decision because of me and regret it for your whole life'' I took a deep breath, stroking gently on his cheeks.

''I know I always talk about how I really like you to stay but if you would like to stay that is awesome but I really want you to choose wisely and choose the right path'' I kissed him one last time before I stood up and walked back to the door.

''Sweet dreams'' I said softly before closing the door shut.

* * *

**Kostas' POV**

I felt a hand on mine and I knew it was India. I stayed still listening to every word she said until she left. I couldn't help but smile at how sweet she was. I still didn't know what faction to pick but India said something about picking the right path.

She said I was different to anybody else, what did that mean? Did she know that I was Divergent? No, she wouldn't know that.

Did she mean that I was different to the people in Amity? Does that mean the right path wasn't Amity? So many questions and so little time to be answered.

The decision I make tomorrow will change the rest of my life.

_I need to be smart to choose wisely._

_I need to be brave to face the challenges ahead._

_I need to be selfless to be compassionate._

_I need to be peaceful to be trust worthy._

_I need to be honest so I can find myself._

_I need to combine the factions._

To choose the right path.


End file.
